The present invention relates to a door construction with self-closing pivot hinges integrated into the door panel according to the preamble of the first claim.
A self-closing pivot hinge of the type according to the invention is known from WO 2008/009736 A1. The known hinge is intended for integration into the door panel, i.e. for being included within the volume of the door panel, and enables the opening of the door in two directions with respect to the closed position, i.e. towards two open positions. The known hinge comprises a torsion spring for pushing the door back from one of the two open positions towards the closed position. The hinge further comprises blocking means for blocking the door in the open position.
Apart from that, door hinges are known from EP 1398442 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,089 which are integrated into the door panel. In these door hinges, the hinge is provided with two cam elements having running surfaces which are shaped such that the door is pushed back to the closed position by a compression spring, which pushes the running surfaces onto each other. The user has to overcome a given force to open or close the door.
It is a disadvantage of the door hinges known from EP 1398442 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,089 that the parts wear quickly as a result of forces which occur upon opening and closing the door. As a result, these hinge constructions are not suitable for application in reality.